Oracle 71: Framed Up! Armored Fighter 01's In Jail
Oracle 71: Framed Up! Armored Fighter 01's In Jail (上入れます！アーマードファイター01は、刑務所でです Ue iremasu! Āmādo Faitā 01 wa, keimushodedesu) is the seventy-first episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis As Anaira was imprisoned in an abandoned jail center in Matsumoto St., she was surrounded by the Chariot Fighters and they started to give her a very painful punishment. Meanwhile, her friends and her fellow Armored Fighters will do their best to rescue her from the Chariots. Plot In TransHead TV Media Center, the four police officers went to the gate of the network building to call Hiroko. Afterwards, Hiroko came outside and asked the police officers about their purpose. One of the police officers said that their police mobile was carnapped by the fake police officers. He also asked where are they, and Hiroko told them that they will talk to each other in their police precinct. And they left the network building afterwards in order to give an information about that. In Hirakawa City Hall, the city councilors were shocked about Mayor Akazawa's announcent. Moments later, they received an email from Naomi containing a recorded video file as an attachment. When they opened the said video file, they found out in the video that Mayor Akazawa ordered the Chariot Soldiers to disguise themselves as the police officers and he told them to arrest Anaira immediately. Because of this, Takemi told them to send the recorded video file to Kyoko, Hiroko, and the Armored Fighters immediately. Meanwhile, Mateo and Rie went to Mayor Akazawa. Rie asked Mayor Akazawa about what they will do to Anaira. Mayor Akazawa told them to give Anaira a painful punishment that will lead her to teach a very painful lesson. He also told that she and his Chariot Soldiers were heading on to an abandoned jail center in Matsumoto St., in southern Hirakawa City. Afterwards, Mateo and Rie left to head on to their location. In TransHead TV Media Center; Chihiro, Kazumi and Miyuki had a discussion with the Armored Fighters. Kazumi asked them about what they will do in order to save Anaira from the fake police officers. Alejandra answered her that they will cooperate to their comrades in order to save Anaira. Chisato told her to monitor the situation on the mission of their fellow comrades. Meanwhile, as the police mobile stopped in an abandoned jail center in Matsumoto St., the fake police officers got Anaira out of the police mobile and sent her inside the jail center, wherein Mateo and Rie were waiting for her imprisonment. On the other hand, Kyoko received an email from Takemi containing a video attachment which was recorded by Naomi. As she watched the recorded video, she found out that Mayor Akazawa ordered the Chariot Soldiers to pretend as the police officers and arrest Anaira immediately. After she watched the video, Kyoko told to Erika and the Armored Fighters that Mayor Akazawa made a demolition job in order to destroy Anaira's image. Inside the jail center, the fake police officers pushed Anaira forcibly inside the prison cell. Anaira told them about their purpose, and one of the fake police officers told her that they didn't have purpose on her and instead, the Chariot Fighters had a purpose on her. As they de-transformed back in their real form, Anaira found out that the Chariot Soldiers are the fake police officers who arrested and put her in jail. Meanwhile, Hiroko asked the police officers about what happened, and one of the police officers stated that he and his fellow police officers were patrolling on Oshikawa St. until a group of fake police officers came. They attacked them and took their police mobile and left afterwards. Also he described the faces of the fake police officers. Hiroko told them that a group of police officers, which she described their faces, came to TransHead TV Media Center and forced to arrest Anaira immediately. There one of the police officers asked her if they saw their police mobile, Hiroko said that she saw a police mobile, and she gave them the plate number of the vehicle. As the police officers familiarized about the plate number of police number, they found out that was their police mobile which was carnapped by the fake police officers. There, Hiroko called Kyoko, and she asked her about what happened in their mission, and Kyoko told her that they've already found Anaira and the fake police officers in an abandoned jail center in Matsumoto St. Afterwards, she told to the police officers that she already know about the exact location, and she told them to head on to the location immediately. As Anaira grieved inside the jail, Mateo and Rie came in. There they asked her about her situation, and Anaira asked them back if she's okay inside the jail and answered that she's not okay in her situation. Afterwards, they laughed at her and they said that they were pity on her. Rie told Anaira to get out of jail cell temporary to head on to an unknown room wherein they will give her a punishment. She ordered the Chariot Soldiers to get Anaira out of the jail cell to head on to an unknown room immediately. Meanwhile in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen celebrated Anaira's fall from the hands of his fellow Chariot Fighters together with Archos. Archos, on the other hand, said that this will be the end of Armored Fighters. In TransHead TV Media Center, Chisato received an email containing a video file as an attachment. She opened it and downloades a copy of video file which was recorded by Councilor Naomi few hours before Anaira was arrested/abducted. There she told to her fellow Armored Fighters and TransHead TV reporters to watch the video file, and they did so. And as they watched the video file, they're all found out that Mayor Akazawa ordered his Chariot Soldiers to disguise as the police officers in order to proceed their plan to arrest Anaira immediately. As the Chariot Soldiers sending her to an unknown room, Anaira started to create an escape plan. There she told to the Chariot Soldiers to tighten the handcuffs immediately. And when one of the Chariot Soldiers started to tighten the handcuffs, he was attacked by Anaira. There the rest of the Chariot Soldiers started to attack her, but it was deferred by her counterattack. Afterwards, she transformed into Armored Fighter 01 and faced them in a battle. Meanwhile in TransHead TV Media Center, Ryoma came to the office and told the Armored Fighters that a group of Chariot Soldiers came to the network building. There she ordered her fellow Armored Fighters to head outside the network building immediately, and left afterwards. And as they went outside the network building, they were greeted by a large group of Chariot Soldiers. Because of this, Chisato and other Armored Fighters transformed themselves into their armor form and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ Fujisaki Mateo): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Chaser (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama (丸山 京子 Maruyama Kyōko): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Hirakawa City Councilor Naomi Endoh (遠藤 直美 Endō Naomi): Rina Hayashibara (林原 りな Hayashibara Rina) *Hirakawa City Councilor Takemi Shiraoka (白岡 武美 Shiraoka Takemi): Millet Kobayashi (小林 ミレット Kobayashi Miretto) *Hirakawa City Councilor Ryo Koizumi (小泉 涼 Koizumi Ryō): David Takatori (高取 デービッド Takatori Dēbiddo) *Hirakawa City Councilor Koichi Ayano (綾野 浩一 Ayano Kōichi): Rico Naganuma (長沼 リコ Naganuma Riko) *Unnamed police officers: **Hiroto Matsuyama (松山 博人 Matsuyama Hiroto) **Ryoma Nagano (長野 涼真 Nagano Ryōma) **Seiji Akazawa (赤沢 成二 Akazawa Seiji) **Ryohei Katono (上藤野 涼平 Katōno Ryōhei) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 13 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 28 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 51, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 71: There's Someone To Rescue The Female Agent, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 06: Destiny, Meet Ayako, and Never Surrender episode 41. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes